Melanie (SoS)/Quotes
Greeting Morning *Hello, player. You gonna play with me again today? *Good morning, player. Great day, isn't it? Now, what trouble should I get myself into today...? Gifts Friendship Lines *'1:' Hey, Player, may I ask where you're from? Since my family runs the inn, a lot of people come to my house. Talking to them has gotten me really interested in the world outside town. When I grow up, I'm going to go visit other towns like my sister. *'2:' Player, do you make your own clothes? I make doll's clothes. I play dress up with the clothes I make. Pretty soon, I'll make clothes for you too! *'3:' Hey, player. Is your farm work fun? It's seems like it would be talking to animals everyday, that's really great. But, do you take care of the animals or grow your favourite flowers in the garden? It's seems like it'd be fun anyway. *'4:' Player, what do you think of Lutz? That kid seems to study everyday. I understand his zeal for studying, but doesn't he want to play more? Since he plays with me as much as he can when he has free time. *'5:' Listen, when i grow up, I want to work in other towns like my sister does. in fact, if I can, I want to live by myself! But that means my dad has to be pretty much alone, huh? And that's sad. I know how much he'd miss us. So if you can, you should talk to him. Get to know him. Be there where i can't be. please? *'6:' When i was little, my sister played with me a lot. There was one particular doll we always liked to pose and stuff. We made a house and clothes for it too! It was so much fun... Even now, I play with that same doll whenever I'm alone. My sister gave it to me. It's my treasure! *'7:' Hey, Player. Did you come to see me today, too? I kind of knew you were on your way. I don't know how, I just had a hunch. I wanted to play with somebody anyway, so your timing is perfect! What do you think? Let's play! Oak Tree Times Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival *Cows are really, really big! I didn't realize that until I saw one up close. *'If you won:' Way to go, player! *'If you lost:' It's too bad you didn't win today. Oh well. You can just enter again next time. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congratulations, player! You're really good at fishing. *Daddy loves fishing. He goes out to fish a lot, but he never comes home with much. *'If you lost:' It's too bad you didn't win today. Oh well, I guess you weren't where the fish were biting. Better luck next time! General *'If you are dating someone:' Hey, player. You've been looking pretty happy these days! Are you dating Lillie? Oho, you are, aren't you?! See, you're blushing! ...Hee hee... Mountain *There are lots of rabbits around here, and sometimes, I play with them! *I come to this forest a lot. So does Lutz. And when we're both here, we play together ALL THE TIME. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes